User talk:Blue-Eyes White Kid
__NOEDITSECTION__ = Talk to me... = NOTICE: Due to my busy schedule, I will not be accepting any IRC challenges. If I want to duel someone, I will ask them. Talk page Rules: If you want to talk to me, you have come to the right page. Also, if you want to duel me online, this is also the right page. And, if you want to share any comments about my decks, this is definitely the right page. But there are rules, and they are there for two reasons: so you don't hurt my feelings, and that you don't come off as a total crackhead. Here they are: # No bashing me or anyone else # Sign all posts with your User Name (~~~~) # Don't replace all content with: screw u bewk # Only say nice words (to see a list of bad words, call me one of 'em) # Dot your 'i's and cross your 't's There, was that so hard? Abide by those rules and I will reply to your message. My MSN address is blueeyeswhitekid@hotmail.com. You can duel me there or just chat. Also, leave me a message if you want to duel on the IRC, but please specify if so. ---- Thanks for looking at my deck I wanted to make sure you got my thanks so i am again thanking you on your talk page too. I left a thanks on Decks for Free too! I will add you to my msn contacts. My address is NYKid8295@live.com. NYKid8295 17:01, November 1, 2009 (UTC) The difference between Six Sam and X Saber What do you think is better, an individual deck for each, or can they be combined. I know that alot of X Sabers support is coming out, and the 6 sams have been around for a while. I have a hybrid of the two on my deck page, but I read your post on Decks for free, about beating GB's with X Saber, and I am wondering if I am hurting the deck potential by combining the two together. I know that some Archetypes you can't splash in to other decks, but other ones you can. What do you think. Duelist33(My Talk) 18:03, November 2, 2009 (UTC) *I thought so, I am thinking about breaking them down into 2 individual decks. Thanks man, again. I appreciate it. Duel? You wanna duel on msn sometime??? NYKid8295 18:39, November 2, 2009 (UTC) * You shall call me Mr. Uberlord Tantara the Magnificent. That is my nickname. Or Tan/Tara/ works :P. Just warning you, NYKid is interested in joining Decks for Free! thanks for being so active! --Tantara (talk) 21:44, November 2, 2009 (UTC) * I asked beformet to do another trial. He fixed triv-am's dark simorgh lock. I, personally, think that triv's d-hero version is unique, beformet turned it into the cliche bllackwing version. I think that the origional was better. -Tantara (talk) 03:45, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Light/Lightsworns-Fairies Deck Hey BEWK, thanks for posting the new side deck, I haven't been able to use my PC for a while 'cuz I moved from my old house and it was difficult to reconnect mhy internet and all the stuff that comes out from moving, anyway, we should duel one of these days, see ya! Cyberksv 09:15, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey, I just came to remind you that you've taken an X-Saber deck on Decks for Free! Do you know if Bluedog is online, still? --Tantara (talk) 02:01, November 9, 2009 (UTC) What are you talking about? o_o --Blue (Talk) 22:36, November 10, 2009 (UTC) *Oh right, I did. --Blue (Talk) 23:01, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Thanks again Hey BEWK, I want to thank you again for correcting my old deck, now that I have the 2 decks I'm one of the best duelists at my locals, I'm even thinking on taking the regionals challenge LOL!!!, oh, I almost forgot, what kind of deck are you using right now? --Cyberksv 21:39, November 11, 2009 (UTC). Re:Newcomers I can't say a whole lot, based on the decks they have on their pages, I'd say they're almost equal at building decks. Berfomet seems to favor tried-and-true cards and combinations and NYKid seems to use a lot of cards/combinations that aren't commonly used. I dunno how true those statements are, but that's just my opinion. --Blue (Talk) 02:10, November 12, 2009 (UTC) hi am GBmaster and i guess you hate my user name already but im not here to fight i just want to have convos with people so can you find my talk pageGBmaster 01:15, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Re: Re: I think that your rescueglads deck is really good and the lightsworns looks very solid, by the way you mentioned that your zombie deck was stolen, but you didn't said from where or if you have an idea of who did it, anyway, it's a shame because since you don't have it anymore, we'll never know the build that you had. Cyberksv 06:25, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Deck Guide It's great, and it was really helpful when I tried to make a GB deck. The resulting deck hasn't really lost so far (only to Lightsworns, but what can I do when JD is brought out? lol), so I think that's some sort proof that it's a good guide. --Blue (Talk) 05:47, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :I haven't tried My Body as a Shield, but Chariot's a lifesaver when I can use it. --Blue (Talk) 06:00, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Whatever When i said i wanted to take this i meant it was cool and would have been an interesting deck to make. I can take the load off ou if you dont really feel like doing it. I know you choose the decks you do by preference so you can keep this if you want, whatever you feel like doing! Thanks for the incentive though! NYKid8295 21:35, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I do not know. I guess he might be. The guy said he was suggesting someone and that he didnt care too much. aybe Tan wants to see my first trial. I got no idea but he hasnt said anything so i guess he is all right with it. Dont worry, i am glad to help. I am usually busy on weekdays but i have probably less than you because you are 17, i am only 14. I'm a freshman, a dirty freshman, lol. I could take a load off you guys so we can get through decks faster. I think decks up in usually 10 minutes and it might take me a day to come up with the whole decklist. The i let it simmer and refine it or add new ideas to the deck. All together it might go half a week unless i have to ask the person a question on budget or cards he has. I usually work very fast. NYKid8295 21:51, November 16, 2009 (UTC) RE: Fairy Deck Hey, the deck looks decent for the direction that you took. I, personally, wouldn't take the counter fairy approach and would with either Valhalla Rush or a Parshath build (Yes, there is a deck based around parshath, see the Forum:Deck Guide/Fairy to examine it). Both decks are focused on summoning Neo-Parshath and/or other large fairies. For your deck, you've missed a few components, as you're running both Nova AND Angel, it can be hugely beneficial to run a pair of Pot of Avarices which gives the deck more speed and more defense. Another thing I noticed in the deck is the lack of counter traps. In a good build, there will be 12+ counter trap cards. Dark Bribe, Magic Drain, and Divine Wrath all must be run in threes and there should be at least 4 counter traps per artemis (As you include Meltiel, I'd add in 2 more for each). In this deck, 9 counter traps doesn't cut it. Parshath and Counter Fairies are two different directions, it would've been more efficient to pick one instead of combining the two. Hope this helps! need answering you know all about gladiators and so do i.i need you answer this question please, can you contact set gladiators?i know this is true but some people dont listen and i need you to prove it so can you please help meGBmaster 01:51, November 22, 2009 (UTC) NYKid I agree with you. I already told him that Lyla is a far superior alternative to Jain, but he seemed to think that Jain was better due to her longevity on the field. Anyways, I'm interested in his next build; it'll be completely unorthodox. --Tantara (talk) 22:12, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Flushy Flushy's interested in joining Decks for Free! His first trial is on the Decks for Free! discussion. Please, go check it out! --Tantara (talk) 00:37, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Just a quick question... Hey BEWK how you've been, I just want to make a question: let's say my opponent removes a dragon type monster from the graveyard to special summon red eye darkness metal dragon, if I activate bottomless trap hole is it true that his red eyes has priority and can summon another dragon using its effect? Cyberksv 07:58, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Hey Man Hey, bewk. How's it going? Thanks for voting yes on me for the deck guide project! I'm happy that you believe in me and my abilities so soon, it's been only two trials and one msn conversation! Also, dont forget to get on msn sometime, preferably earlier in the day so we can talk again. I loved talking to you. Sharing ideas was a lot of fun. Thanks again for the vote:) NYKid8295 10:28, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I really liked sharing ideas with you and i found your insight helpful and i want to talk to you about GB's because you are obviously awesome with them and i also have a lot of good news to share. A piece of it is that i got a DA (my first) in the 4 Gold Series 2 packs i got from the states. I also got a second test tiger for my GB's and my grandpa also sent me the GB Retiari that i left in the States this summer. I also got a booster box of Ancient Prophecy and of Raging Battle. Check tantara's user page for the list of cards i pulled. It was the day that i saw that i had been accepted to Decks for Free so it was the best day ever. That was this Thursday i think. NYKid8295 18:47, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Sign in on MSN please. I now you are on the internet. Let's talk. NYKid8295 18:09, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Gemini Deck * The deck looks fine to me. I haven't experimented much with geminis yet, so I'm not the best person to ask, about this. The only thing I've noticed that I would have done differently is play Dark Grepher over Armageddon Knight. Grepher is superior in all ways. --Tantara (talk) 03:25, December 19, 2009 (UTC) My Z-Heroes * This is my take on the deck. In parentheses are what i am planning to get but i am giving you the actual decklist before i have all the cards so this is just something i put together from the cards i had. I am really lucky because i have most of the cards besides Mezuki, Goblin Zombie, Malicious which i dont think i am going to use because Dasher is somewhat better because i get a free monster if i draw one and Dasher is in the grave, D-Draw unfortunately, and . Maybe a Shutendoji but i am not sure. I was thinking of throwing in Lyla as s/t removal and to mill alittle because my lightsworn cards should be getting here soon. What other cards do you recommend and what do you think of the deck? Here it is. Tell me what you think soon so i can get the cards for Christmas. Thanks for Helping:) NYKid8295 21:32, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Hey, i was thinking of a new GB deck since mine is so inconsistent and i thought that they need a little more power besides the fact that i wanted to change it up because GB's have gotten way too boring for me. I decided to mix em up with X-Sabers, mainly Ragigura, Airbellum, and Uruz as well as Rescue Cat and a Sangan too. I was thinking of mixing the deck up with Fissure Glads by adding Retiari, Dimensional Fissure and Escape from Dark Dimension I will put in parentheses what i would replace for Fissure Glads. This is the basic idea and i added Kurogane to abuse Uruz, Cat, and Ragigura. If you get home and read this, please get on msn so we can discuss this because that would be a lot more helpful. NYKid8295 earth control deck i was wondering if u were availible 2 help me with my deck, if so could u go under earth control on the decks for free home page and leave a response to if u could help me, thank you very muchBlackwingbirdman 22:52, December 20, 2009 (UTC) God Insight Yeah that is what i was thinking. The SaberGlad thing was just something i was thinking about. I have a Gladiator Beast Deck but i need a 3rd test tiger, a 2nd Ancient Forest, and Laquiri, as well as a Gyzarus and 1 Rescue Cat. I was thinking of using spritiual earth art in order to summon Rescue Cat again and reuse it. I like X-Sabers and they seem more promising because they are a new archetype so they will get more support for sure, and powerful support too. I like GB's so much but X-sabers are right up there with them so i am not sure Maybe i can do both since i already have so many GB's and i only need so little for the deck . I have a Faultroll and 2 Gardestrike as well as 3 Fullhelm Knight and a Gottom's Emergency Call. I also have an airbellum and an urbellum. I need Uruz and a Rescue Cat and some Airbellums. Another Faultroll too. I have plenty of Ragiguras. What else would you recommend besides the OCG X-Sabers and their support like Gaslem and Saber Hole and Wayne and all those? I want to make both but i think that maybe GB's are getting old and out of style. Well i only need like 6 cards so i guess i could still make them:/ NYKid8295 16:52, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Good Insight Yeah that is what i was thinking. The SaberGlad thing was just something i was thinking about. I have a Gladiator Beast Deck but i need a 3rd test tiger, a 2nd Ancient Forest, and Laquiri, as well as a Gyzarus and 1 Rescue Cat. I was thinking of using spritiual earth art in order to summon Rescue Cat again and reuse it. I like X-Sabers and they seem more promising because they are a new archetype so they will get more support for sure, and powerful support too. I like GB's so much but X-sabers are right up there with them so i am not sure Maybe i can do both since i already have so many GB's and i only need so little for the deck . I have a Faultroll and 2 Gardestrike as well as 3 Fullhelm Knight and a Gottom's Emergency Call. I also have an airbellum and an urbellum. I need Uruz and a Rescue Cat and some Airbellums. Another Faultroll too. I have plenty of Ragiguras. What else would you recommend besides the OCG X-Sabers and their support like Gaslem and Saber Hole and Wayne and all those? I want to make both but i think that maybe GB's are getting old and out of style. Well i only need like 6 cards so i guess i could still make them:/ NYKid8295 16:52, December 24, 2009 (UTC) RE: Decks for Free! That's more than enough, I usually do a deck once a week. And don't worry about the inactivity thing, either, Bluedog has been completely inactive for months and I'm looking at adding Akiza Izayoi and Flushy for extra help. --Tantara (talk) 17:05, December 24, 2009 (UTC) hi hi bewk you have made a few decks for me in the past and i thank you for that =) and aso i was just wondering if you could show me how you duel online i dont get to play much so i was just wondering if you could tell me how to make an account to do so and let me know from there. =) thanksSlipknot563 20:13, December 28, 2009 (UTC) re:hey yes i do bewk if you could explain that would be greatSlipknot563 23:09, December 28, 2009 (UTC) re:hey the msn oneSlipknot563 02:12, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Clear/ Rainbow Dark Deck I responded to my "Decks for Free" request resopnse (wow, that wasn't a clumsy sentence at all) Anyway, I said this there: **I may be making a mistake with it, but as I decided that a large part of what would make the deck work was going to be draw power, I noticed that many of the cards in it would also work well with Rainbow Dark Dragon, and decided to put it in. It is a kind of odd combination, and if you think it's a really bad idea I'll take it out, but that was the reasoning -Clear22 22:37, January 6, 2010 (UTC) * Also, revised deck draft, one that doesn;t look like I vomited random cards all over the extra deck for no good reason: The total number of cards is now 55. In addition, I am unsure whether or not Mist Body is needed to protect Clear Vice Dragon. Do you know? -Clear22 22:45, January 6, 2010 (UTC) msn thanks for showing me how to set it up and i was wondering if you would like to duel sometime because i wanna see what happens when two gladiators collide =)Slipknot563 02:35, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Stardust Flamvell * Why you say this deck unorthodox?? Hahahahaha * Is it enough in this deck only have 3 tuners???? * Is it not too many have 3 field n 2 field searcher???? * Is it okay don't have cards in this deck like fissure, smashing ground, torrent, BTH ,Solemn n etc??? * Is skill drain don't disturb my combo???Is Skill Drain only want to be active if we already have Stardust on the field???? * Does Rekindling not become a dead draw because in this deck only 5 monsters can be spesum by this effect..and sometimes if we can't synchro summon...our tuners which is only 3 in this deck will be gone to remove from play????? * If there are only 2 cards of Assault mode active , 1 Assault Beast , n No Assault Mercenary, It was not too little????? Thx 4 ur help^^Daredevil^^ 12:11, January 24, 2010 (UTC) So 3 Zombie World n 2 Terraforming isn't too many??? I run GB deck....Ehmm Should I get 1 secutor for my deck or none??? Is it very important card because I often get it in my hand n become a dead draw so much??? YEAH Soul Eater kicks F***ing *ss YEAH. By the way what's the poll for? --DeaththeKid I don't know why they ended Soul Eater like that either, Maka just Falcon Punched Asura, he died, and everything is back to normal....... sort of......... not really. But its still my favorite anime and I wish they had more episodes. I used to have a Gladiator Beast deck but then I traded most of them (the good ones Gyzarus, Heraklinos, Test Tiger) for stuff I can't remember. --DeaththeKid I haven't had the money to buy Soul Eater manga. My X-Saber deck has been going pretty well but im waiting for Absolute Powerforce to come out till I run at my tournament. --DeaththeKid My GB This is my deck.....What do you think this deck???I often win with this deck...but I still want to make this deck perfect...What do you think if I change the secutor with Summoner Monk???Daredevil^^ 11:45, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Invitation Dear Duelist, I would like in inform you that I have just created a duelist friendly and safe chat on my user page for duelist. I'm also asking if you would like to be a moderator for the chat. I, as the owner, have seen you about the boards all the time and would be honored if you would accept this position. I can see from experience you love/enjoy this game as much as I do and will work to helping other duelist who may not be as experienced as you. If you wish to decline this offer please feel free. If you would like to accept please leave me a message on my users page with the name you are going to be referred to on the Chat. Thank you and I hope to talk to you soon. --TheDivineDuelist 13:29, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Assault mode I think It's great...I will test it first If I need some advice, I will ask you^^